Pripyat(Lost Alpha)
|image = Location_pripyat_mix.png |imagedesc = Various aspects of the city |level = |factions = Duty Ecologists Loners Mercenaries Military Monolith |locations = *Arnie's Base *Bus Terminal *Ecologist Outpost *Military HQ *Monolith HQ *Monolith Camp *Pripyat Hotel *Pripyat Stadium |buildings = |leader = Lt Vasilev (Military) |doctor = |technicians= None |merchants = Arnie (Secret Trader) |characters = |loot = *SEVA suit *Secret document Part13 (v1.4007) |quests = :Storyline: *Assist the military *Meet Lieutenant Vasilev *Meet Ecologist contact *Help the Ecologists take measurements *Meet Ghost in the hotel :Side Missions: :None |notes = Militarized, contested, some Mutants.. }} : is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview Pripyat or Prypiat is a city that used to be for the engineers working at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. It was evacuated after the incident in 1986, leaving a ghost town in its place. When the Zone appeared in 2006, it became an unreachable area because of the Brain Scorcher, blocking access to the center of the Zone. In 2011, the Monolith faction marched through the Brain Scorcher to Pripyat and beyond. As a result, Pripyat became heavily populated with Monolith members as well as very dangerous mutants. Major Locations Arnie's Base * The trader sells all manner of gear at a premium. Bus Terminal * Location for the main part of the Help the Ecologists take measurements mission. Ecologist Outpost * The location that Lt Vasilev sends the player to in order to complete the Meet Ecologist contact task. Military HQ *Previously most likely the location of the city council and where the player goes to Meet Lieutenant Vasilev after the initial Help the military mission completes. Monolith HQ *Usual place. Robustly defended. Avoidable. Monolith Camp *South of the garages where Stash of the artifact hunters might be located. Pripyat Hotel *Polissya hotel. *Where the player needs to go to Meet Ghost in the hotel in room 26. *Note that room 27 is free... and contains Placements loot. Pripyat Stadium *Contains eight Monolith snipers, several with Gauss Rifles or Sniper rifle SVDm-2. *Known to contain artifacts in earlier releases (v1.30013 - 1.4005) *Location of two stashes Box in the railcar and In the fuel tank, neither of which will materially benefit the typical player. Gameplay :v1.30013 - 1.4005: *The place is probably one of the most important locations visited during the storyline as it takes most of the game's timeline to reach it. The player arrives from the Pripyat Underground and meets up with Ghost in the main Hotel in Pripyat. Before he finally meets Ghost, Strelok gets into some serious business with the Military and Monolith militants. After reaching the Hotel, the player has to use an alternative way (mostly through windows) to get inside the Hotel to find Ghost's room which by the way is Room 26. On the meet Strelok gets orders and directions on how to pass the Monolithians on the Pripyat Stadium and gaining direct access to the CNPP. :v1.4007: *The player needs to visit the environs of an apartment complex well west of the Monolith HQ and north of the Bus Terminal. *This is necessary in order to dispatch (and loot) a Controller who will be carrying Secret document Part 13. This will be a material requirement if the 'Secret Ending' is to be a potential option in the player's future strategy. *Note that the Controller is powerful and may have already been activated by the player during the Help the Ecologists take measurements task, but may usually be deferred as a necessary target until after business with Ghost has been concluded. *The hallucinations noticed during the above task are symptomatic of this opponent. Notes *The Pripyat of S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha is recognizable when compared to the version seen in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl but the obvious difference is that this Level is much larger and filled with correspondingly more opponents and dangers. A wide selection of mutants are also present. Gallery loc_pripyat1.PNG| loc_pripyat2.PNG| loc_pripyat3.PNG| loc_pripyat4.PNG| loc_pripyat5.PNG| loc_pripyat6.PNG| STALKER LA Pripyat finds.jpg|Pripyat finds Category:Lost Alpha Locations